Electronic trading is generally based on a host exchange, one or more computer networks, and client devices. Subscribing traders are connected to an exchange's electronic trading platform by way of communication links to facilitate real-time electronic messaging between themselves and the exchanges. The electronic trading platform includes at least one electronic market, which is at the center of the trading system and handles the matching of bids and offers placed by the traders for that market. The electronic messaging includes market information that is distributed from the electronic market to the traders via an electronic data feed. Once the traders receive the market information, it may be displayed to them on their trading screens. Upon viewing the information, traders can take certain actions including the actions of sending buy or sell orders to the electronic market, adjusting existing orders, deleting orders, or otherwise managing orders. Traders may also use software tools on their client devices to automate these and additional actions.
Although the types of market information published by an electronic exchange may differ from market to market, there are generally some standard pieces of information. Market information may include data that represents just the inside market. The inside market is the lowest available ask price (best ask) and the highest available bid price (best bid) in the market for a particular tradable object at a particular point in time. Market information may also include market depth. Market depth refers to quantities available at the inside market and may also refer to quantities available at other prices away from the inside market. In addition to providing order book information, such as order price and quantity information, electronic exchanges can offer other types of market information such as the open price, settlement price, net change, volume, last traded price, the last traded quantity, and order fill information.
While there are often built-in redundancies in an electronic trading network, it is not uncommon that network connections between the communicating devices, such as a gateway and client devices, may occasionally go down. If that unintentionally happens, a connection between the devices normally has to be restored. This reconnection process can cause a surge in usage of processing resources (especially at the gateway device) due to a need by the receiving device to receive the dropped market information, as well as possible subscription and initialization data. By having to reestablish the subscription, receive products tables and dropped market information to the remote device that lost its connection, the reconnection process may cause larger overall network problems that can impact other users of the network whose connection was not dropped. This can result in undesirable delays in the delivery of new market information to those other users.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a method and system for an improved data delivery during reconnection as well as other events that may cause restarting of data flow to remote devices.